<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I bit off more than I could chew when I looked closer by cassiecasyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023512">I bit off more than I could chew when I looked closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl'>cassiecasyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Naomi (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Obey (BMTH MV), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Brainwashed Castiel (Supernatural), Conflicted Castiel (Supernatural), Dystopia, Flashbacks, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Mecha, Memory Loss, Not openly tho, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Song: Obey (Bring Me The Horizon &amp; YUNGBLUD), Suits, heaven as the government, tho it has a different meaning here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“We’ve got bad news that the resistance got a suit somewhere in the area. Have you seen anything?” Uriel continued and Castiel let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. All would be good. </p>
  <p>“I have,” he said, anxiety still trying to catch his tongue. Where did he know this face from? “In fact, I’ve got contact. It’s standing right in front of me.” He regarded the suit before him once again, giving it an once-over and halting at its green eyes. </p>
</blockquote>Castiel is an angel in heaven's army. One day, as he patrolls his section, he finds himself eye to eye with a strange suit, but something about it seems familiar...
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Naomi (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I bit off more than I could chew when I looked closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of starrynightdeancas's <a href="https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/640512697270747136/the-time-has-finally-arrived-here-to-announce-the">2k follower celebration</a>!! Today's prompt was AUs. </p><p>I've been sitting on this idea for months now and decided to give it a shot when I saw the prompt. This AU is based on the music video of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AolstL1_MhE">Obey</a> by Bring Me The Horizon and YUNGBLUD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel maneuvered his suit through the city, the metal feet stomping heavily on concrete, but he was careful not to hit any cars. The people knew to avoid him and evacuate the streets he walked through, and it was rare that he had to stop so he wouldn’t cause a fatal accident. He was proud to be the angel with least civilian casualties. </p><p>It wasn’t often they patrolled through inhabited areas anyway. But ever since Micheal lost his sword as he lovingly called his suit - a name Castiel never really got -, heaven was worried. They suspected it to have been stolen by the resistance, which would give them a fighting chance. Outwards, they remained calm of course, but Castiel noticed the stress his superiors were under. </p><p>The whispered rumors that became loud enough to reach heaven’s ears only added to this. The Kingslayer would return, they said. It was an old legend, and Naomi put it down to simple propaganda of the resistance, but Castiel couldn’t help but feel like something was happening. </p><p>Castiel let his eyes wander from his view over the city through the glass wall of a skyscraper next to him. Momentarily, he was entranced by the humans bustling through the busy office, so caught up in their own lives. It always fascinated him how different they were. Yet, they shared the same burden of heaven’s cross on their shoulder. Castiel shook his head to shy the blasphemous thoughts away. Heaven was a blessing, he reminded himself. A human spotted him from where they were standing in the office and waved at the angel with a big grin. He nodded to himself. They were happy. No need to worry. </p><p>Just as he raised the suit’s heavy hand to awkwardly wave back, there was a familiar clank behind him. He frowned. It was characteristic for fledgling’s to cause this noise while walking, being not as used to their suits yet, but he was sure he’d have heard about it if the Academy had a field day in his sector. As far as he knew, the graduation class was far from that point, especially in the current state of things.  Though he wasn’t exactly close to any other sector, he prepared for a familiar face. </p><p>The suit in front of him was nothing like he’d ever seen. Its metal was more brown than the usual gold of angel armor, whether it was due to dirt, rust, or something completely different, Castiel couldn’t tell. The iconic silver of Michael’s elite group shimmered through in some places, sending dread down his nervous system. It was a perfect patchwork, wistfully constructed despite the differing materials. Above its green-tainted eyes, it bore the symbol of the resistance - a star within a sun - instead of the usual cross of the angels. </p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time the resistance dared to show their face. Still, there was something about it that seemed so awfully familiar. Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this face. But how? </p><p>“Castiel, do you copy?” Uriel’s voice buzzed through the intercoms, breaking him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he pressed the button that allowed him to speak. </p><p>“I do,” he answered. His finger lingered on the button for a minute, but eventually, he let it go without further words. Why didn’t he say anything? He was right in front of him. They could catch him and rid the resistance of the suit and maybe even an important member. Why did he remain quiet? </p><p>“We’ve got bad news that the resistance got a suit somewhere in the area. Have you seen anything?” Uriel continued and Castiel let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. All would be good. </p><p>“I have,” he said, anxiety still trying to catch his tongue. Where did he know this face from? “In fact, I’ve got contact. It’s standing right in front of me.” He regarded the suit before him once again, giving it an once-over and halting at its green eyes. </p><p>“Good. Stay there,” Uriel instructed, “We’re-” </p><p>Suddenly, a ray of sunshine blinked through the grey sky and landed on hills of green. His opponents eyes gleamed mischievously, and he tilted his head as if he had winked at him. It was unreal. </p><p>
  <em> “What’s the word, Cas?” the man asked as he approached, an easy grin on his lips. Castiel turned around, letting it warm his freezing body. The sunlight transformed his eyes into a breath-takingly beautiful mossy green, and all he wanted was to get lost in it, while they slowly indulged in secret kisses. He blinked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a shortened version of my name,” he deadpanned, delighted in the annoyed eye-roll he got in response. He knew this man. The image of a patchwork suit flashed before his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know what I mean,” he chuckled. The warmth in their faces was more than the sunlight shining down on them as they sat on the outpost. Castiel drank it in like a flower that’s been trapped in the dark, like Dean was the sun freeing him from winter. Dean. Who the hell was Dean?  </em>
</p><p><em> “All quiet,” he answered, only going along with the script being laid on his tongue. He didn’t know what was going on. The man, </em> Dean<em>, nodded.  </em></p><p>“Castiel. Do you copy?” Naomi’s voice trilled through him, reaching him in whatever dream he was caught. He frowned in fear. When had Naomi come here? When had the voice changed from Uriel to <em> her</em>? </p><p>“I copy,” he answered, his voice weirdly shaky. A tear rolled down his cheek and he shook his head to get rid of it. He didn’t want to cry. Not with his superiors on the coms and heaven counting on him. What was even happening to him? The resistance’s suit was still standing there in front of him, unmoving, and somewhere in his mind Castiel registered it as odd. </p><p>“Do you still have contact?” If she was relieved about Castiel’s answer, she didn’t express it. </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“Initiate combat,” Naomi ordered sternly, leaving no place for arguments. Castiel nodded, more to himself, looking down at the controls. He knew what to do. Then why couldn’t he move? </p><p>“Attack him, Castiel,” she clarified. He could sense the edge in her voice sharpening. But, he couldn’t. What if it was Dean? He thought back at the warmth he felt there. No, he shook his head. Dean didn’t mean anything. </p><p>“Castiel.” The command cut through the air, frazzled by the coms. His breaths came out in short, panicked gasps, his brain short-circuiting while he still couldn’t bring himself to move. What was happening? </p><p><em> Dean</em>. The word had such a familiarity to it. It was family. Warmth. <em> Love. </em> He blinked, trying to grasp the definition of the word. </p><p>“Fight him, Castiel. Kill him if you must.” Naomi was losing patience fast. </p><p><em> I won’t hurt Dean Winchester. </em> The phrase tasted strangely like a deja-vu on his tongue, but he couldn’t fathom why. He never had reason to say them, did he? Why would he? Dean was nobody, a fragment of his imagination. He didn’t exist as far as he knew. </p><p>“Raphael is on her way to you, but if you won’t fight, you’ll be in major trouble,” Naomi warned. Castiel shuddered as pain stabbed into his temples alongside the words. He wanted to scream. Instead, he nodded. </p><p><em> We saved you, Castiel. Don’t you want to compensate us for the trouble we went through? </em> He remembered Naomi saying so long ago when she asked him to become an angel. Though he couldn’t remember where they rescued him from - Naomi had explained that the memory loss was a trauma response - he knew it was true. </p><p>Finally, he answered, “Initiating combat.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, please, please tell me if you'd like to read more of this AU!!! It may take some time since i'm doing febuwhump, but i'd be more than happy to return to this AU if people would like me to!! </p><p>If you don't wanna put it in the comments, you can also write me on <a href="https://cassiecasyl.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>